


Noël au Terrier

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Le Feu et la Glace [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS





	

Les oreilles de Ron prirent la douce teinte d'une tomate ayant abusé d'autobronzant à supposer que les tomates se barbouillent d'autobronzant, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Donc, les oreilles de Ron étaient délicieusement cramoisies quand il fit entrer Draco. C'était la première fois que l'héritier Malfoy se rendait au Terrier. Le jour de Noël, qui plus est et Ron – comme toujours – était gêné par la pauvreté de ses parents (et la sienne par extension même si depuis qu'il était Auror, il ne gagnait pas trop mal sa vie). Bref, il était mal-à-l'aise et inquiet.  
Et si Draco décidait que non, finalement, il refusait de passer Noël dans ce qu'il avait si souvent appelé « porcherie » par le passé ? Et s'il préférait passer les fêtes avec sa mère, dans leur froid manoir plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans la maison branlante des Weasley? Et si…

-J'aime beaucoup la décoration, Molly. Et l'odeur de votre cuisine est très appétissante.

Bien, au moins, cela faisait une inquiétude de moins sur la longue liste mentale que tenait Ron. Maintenant, il allait falloir éviter le clash entre lui et Harry. Et ça, c'était pas gagné…


End file.
